In some examples, a conventional cleaning robot can clean an entire room by roaming around the room and sweeping up dust along the way. The robot may make several passes across the room and attempt to cover as much floor area as possible. If the user of the cleaning robot wants the robot to clean a particular spot in the room, the user can pick up the robot and place the robot near the spot that needs to be cleaned. The robot establishes a map of the areas that it has traveled. After the robot determines that it has covered most of the floor areas of the room, the robot returns to a charging station to recharge and waits for the next scheduled cleaning session.